Nine patients have been entered into the study. Five patients were randomized to trabeculectomy with 5-fluorouracil (5-Fu) and four to the Molteno glaucoma implant. Four patients were black; five patients, white. Five patients are women; four, men. Six of the patients have aphakic uveitis, and three patients are phakic with uveitis. Intraocular pressure in all nine patients has been maintained between 12 and 20 milliliters of mercury. Complications occurring postsurgically have included serous choroidal detachments in the six aphakic patients.